


Pretty Little Roswell

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A is still a bitch, Alison Dilaurentis - Freeform, Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason DiLaurentis - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Toby Cavanaugh - Freeform, ashley marin - Freeform, but it's not who you're thinking, the brew, yes michael is an alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Since A came into their lives, Alex doesn't trust anyone; no one comes into his life by coincidence. Though when a curly haired boy with pretty hazel eyes runs into him one day (literally) he can't seem to shake him off or the thoughts that he needs this boy in his life, no matter how aggravating he could be.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Close Encounters of the Third Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto this one for awhile and it was time I put it out into the world! 
> 
> This idea came to me when I was re-watching PLL a few months ago. I hadn't seen anyone else fuse these two shows together and I wanted to try it out. I've never written for either of these fandoms so hopefully this works (:  
> It's heavily in the PLL universe with Michael and Alex being brought into it; Alex is a mix of Caleb and Alex...they're similar in character to me so it worked easily—Michael is still Michael (:  
> None of the storyline really follows any of the plots from either show but just as a warning, I've seen both of these shows all the way through, so spoiler warning for any of the seasons just incase!! All the chapter titles are PLL titles or variants of them.
> 
> This first chapter will be from Alex POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

Alex knew _all_ about the unknown. He’d encountered masked killers, psychos named _A_ ; shit he even knew about ghosts--spending a year in _Ravenswood_ would do that to you.

He shivered internally at the eerie memories. He could handle all of those, _had_ handled all of those. There was something different keeping him up at night now; _someone_ different. Alex couldn’t fight these feelings whenever _he_ was around, the ones that told him to run far away and never look back, or do the exact opposite-- run head first until there was nothing that separated them. It was the whole damned if you, damned if you don’t sort of situation. Everything in his life involved choosing the lesser of two evils; he just had to decide which evil that was this time. 

Alex had a new mystery to solve and it wasn’t ‘A for alien’; that he already knew. This particular ‘ _A’_ was out in the open, hiding in plain sight just beneath the cracks of where Alex could reach him. He was starting to think the actual _A_ might be the easier one to deal with. At least he knew when they were going to strike, just not how. This other person though, they struck all the time, without warning or pause, simply barreled into his life and hadn’t stopped coming.

His phone pinged from his side table: ‘ _Bet you wish he was as easy to crack as me (; -kisses A.’_

Rolling back to his side, he groaned internally; there was only one person keeping him awake tonight and they had more than one creepy initial, they had two: M.G.– _Michael Guerin._

You can’t simply describe Michael to someone, you just sort of – had to meet him. He wasn’t quite charming or arrogant, more like both of them together, mixed with something else entirely. Alex wasn’t sure if he’d found Michael or if it had been the other way around; maybe it was the universe trying to tell the both of them something.

Michael had wandered into Rosewood about six months ago, completely taking Alex over—he was all he thought about; when he wasn’t thinking about _A_ that is. The psychopath _A_ was always clouding his judgement; no one he met was by coincidence at this point. Maybe that’s why he didn’t trust Michael at first, didn’t trust himself.

Michael, all scruffy with this kicked puppy sort of look, had ran into him one day (literally), and nothing had ever been the same since. Alex was more used to the bad days than good, so this shouldn’t have surprised him; _he_ shouldn’t have surprised him. Though he did, and Alex had spent every day since trying to figure out why. _What was so damn special about Michael Guerin?_

As sleep finally hit Alex, he fell into a deep slumber. His memories faded to that of their first meeting—the first time he’d felt alive in years.

~

_Alex had just picked up his morning cup of joe from The Brew. He was heading out the door when his phone began to buzz. He rolled his eyes, replying to his best friend (Hanna),_

_‘Y they had the chclt chip cookies.’_

_He wouldn’t dare show up to school empty handed of her favorite treat—not after what happened last time._

**_OOOOFF!_ **

_The coffee cup went flying in the air, splashing behind him as Alex sailed to the sidewalk, landing flat on his ass. “What the-” Blinking his eyes open, Alex was met with these shimmering hazel eyes, a mop of curly hair trying to overrun them. Alex cleared his throat while simultaneously trying to clear his mind._

_“Uh, think you can get off me man?”_

_Hazel eyes blinked suddenly, jumping to untangle himself from Alex, who instantly noticed a cold spot in his absence._

_Reaching his hand up, Alex said, “You just gonna stand there, or help me up?”_

_He couldn’t seem to be completely annoyed with this guy, even though he’d knocked him and his coffee over, only to stand there like a complete idiot. Weird. He must’ve hit his head harder than he’d thought._

_Pretty eyes reached his arms out, firmly gripped Alex’s hands, hanging on until he’d pulled him back to an upright position. The curly haired boy finally spoke, “Uhh, sorry man-I didn’t see you. . . was in a rush.”_

_Was it going to rain? All of a sudden, Alex smelt the onset of rain, though the sky was sunny without a cloud in sight. Jesus. How hard had he hit his head?_

_Alex reached to the back of his head feeling for bumps or blood, coming up empty; well at least there was that._

_The other boy spoke again, shaking Alex out of his odd thoughts; “Shit. How bad is it? You need a doc or somethin’?”_

_Alex frowned, bringing his hand back down to rest at his side. He shook his head, “No I’m fine, just gonna be late for school”, he grumbled. The stranger chuckled in response, “Yea me too, kinda why I ran into you.” Alex pulled his eyebrows in, confused._

_“Rosewood High?” The other boy nodded his head up and down. Alex hitched his finger out in front of himself, “Then you probably want to go-that direction. . . might run into less people that way.”_

_The curly topped boy shook his head some more while pulling in his bottom lip, “Yea, I’ll uh, I’ll do that.” He nodded once more before taking off in the direction Alex had pointed._

_What the hell just happened?_

_His phone buzzed again-Hanna. ‘Hellloo? U no I cnt work on empty stmc!’_

_Alex sighed aloud and bent to pick up the empty coffee cup. Jerk. He hadn’t even offered to buy Alex a new one. Not that Alex had remotely remembered the coffee, or the cookies until Hanna had texted him. It was like this stranger came along, knocked him out of his life and into his own._

_Today was going to be a long day, and not just because he had a test in history._

~

That day _had_ been a long day, and if Alex remembered right, it had very little to do with his history test or the floppy haired boy—he’d have to give the lovely _A_ credit for that shitty day.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Alex huffed out a heavy sigh, turning over to smack the alarm button off, instead of snoozing it again like he’d wanted to. He couldn’t remember falling asleep, or, sleeping at all for that matter. That dream hadn’t felt like a dream at all; it felt _so_ real like it always did with Michael. And now that he remembered it, Michael still hadn’t ever replaced his coffee. _Typical._

Refraining from pulling the covers back over his head, he dragged himself out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He made it about half way there when he tripped over a pair of cowboy boots with a hat to match. _Damn that cowboy!_

There was only _one_ person who could rattle his bones this early. Speak of the devil- Michael walked in just then, jeans clinging low to his hips, water dripping down his sculpted body from his curly locks. He reminded Alex of one of those guys that was always on the cover of Hanna’s cheesy romance books. You know the ones where they’re wearing nothing but low-cut jeans, cowboy boots with a matching hat, and a rope for good measure. What were those books even about anyway; he doubted they had anything to do with actual farming.

Shaking his head to himself, he moved his eyes up to lock on the other boys, trying not to get lost on other parts of him as he went.

“Dammit Guerin, how many times do I have to tell you-” A sturdy hand was placed over his mouth as Michael’s other hand made the _‘shh’_ gesture on his supple lips. Too annoyed to notice how Michael’s hand covered his lips perfectly, he adjusted his ear to listen through the door.

Heels clicked out in the hallway, making their way towards his bedroom. They were too subtle to be Hanna’s, who refused to wear anything shorter than six inches; that only left one other option-Ms. Marin.

Glaring at him, Alex swatted the other boy’s hand away. He remained silent as Hanna’s mom spoke through the door, “Breakfast is ready, come on down when you’re dressed.” He closed his eyes, rubbing at his temple, “Sure, just gonna grab a shower first.” After a beat Ms. Marin replied, “Weren’t you just in there? It’s all steamy…I heard your door close right as I came up.”

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

Thanks to _someone’s_ breaking in, he would have to settle for extra cologne today–no shower for him. He scowled at Michael further. Stuttering, he quickly lied to Ms. Marin, “Uh, yea. I meant, uh. . . I’ll just be right down.” He begged internally that she wouldn’t ask any more questions. There was a confused reply of ‘alright’ from her, before she turned away, heading back down the hallway. Alex waited until her shoes clicked down the stairs, before reaching a fist out to slug Michael in those oh so toned romance-novel abs of his. 

“What the-” This time it was Alex who placed a firm hand over his mouth. “Not another word Guerin. Out. _Now_.”

He didn’t stick around to watch Michael put clothes where they weren’t needed, in his opinion, instead making his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Making himself presentable, Alex leaned against the counter, counting out deep breaths. This wasn’t the first time he’d woke to Michael in his room, not even the second.

It had started a few months back; Alex woke up to find Michael sprawled out on his bedroom floor, sound asleep. His first instinct had been to shove him awake, demanding how, and better yet why, he was there. Looking down at the sleeping boy, he looked innocent in a sort of broken way. Alex hadn’t had the heart to chastise him when he woke minutes later, only telling Michael to ask the next time. That didn’t work out too well, hence this morning. It wasn’t until they became closer that Alex found out why; turned out they weren’t so different after all.

When he returned, Michael was gone and so was the storm. There was a sigh waiting to escape his lips, though not one of relief. He threw on a random assortment of clothe before making his way downstairs to grab breakfast. He stopped halfway down when he heard his phone beep from his pocket. The message opened with a picture of Michael crawling out of his bedroom window, followed by a text: ‘ _wouldn’t want new mommy knowing who was defiling her beloved linens would we? Stay tuned, Kisses-A’_

_Damn Guerin and his intrusions!_

Apparently, Michael would be the least of his worries today. _Stupid bitch_. She was always one step ahead; _one_ step closer to ruining their lives for good. 


	2. L is for Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex introduces all of his friends; as a group they're the Liars.   
> Spencer has a plan and they all have their assignments. Alex was lucky enough to get stuck with Michael. There's a past lingering in his mind, one that keeps him from wanting to deal with his current feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here! There's lots of Malex in this chapter and we find out who died 🤐
> 
> Hope you enjoy (:

****

Alex managed to pull himself together enough for school, making it there with a couple minutes to spare. He strode toward his group of friends, slightly on edge; he hoped _A_ hadn’t done anything with that picture yet.

“See, _this_ is why I can’t leave the house without him.” Hanna shook her head, rolling her eyes at his selected outfit, “I mean _what_ are you wearing?” Alex was seconds from chirping out a snide comment when Aria came to his defense; “Han, seriously?” His best friend put her arms up in surrender, “What, we were all thinking it.” This time everyone jumped in to save him, “No, we weren’t!” Hanna sighed with annoyance, “Ugh, whatever.” Alex glanced down to his choice of wardrobe: sweats, boots, and a jean jacket pulled over a mostly-clean white tee—what was wrong with that? It’s not like he had anyone to impress anyway. Images of tight fitted jeans, boots, and a cowboy hat came to his mind. He scoffed at the image, betting Michael could pull off his current outfit effortlessly. The bell rang, saving them all, especially Alex from his wandering thoughts.

The day passed fairly normal, well, normal for Rosewood that is. He met up with his friends at lunch—Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer. Michael had sort of joined their group as of late, though he wasn’t one of the core-five, or six—there used to be six of them. That was a long time ago now. He’d been missing, er—dead, for almost two years now. Nothing had seemed right since, and none of them liked to drudge up those memories. Some things were meant to stay in the past, while others like them, were meant to move on.

Someone touched his hand—Em, “Hey, everything alright?” Alex gave a small smile, “Yea, I was just thinking about- “Jason?” she finished for him. He nodded his head up and down. Emily gave his hand a squeeze with that knowing look. She understood how important Jason had been in their lives, even if he wasn’t always the best person or friend. The others didn’t always agree with that logic, especially Hanna whom he’d tried to convince several times. Em had a softer side than the others, one she leant to Alex freely.

The moment quickly faded when his intruder from earlier that morning bombarded their table with his not-so-charming, okay maybe just a little, self.

Hanna greeted him first, taking in his plaid shirt, rustic jeans, and cowboy boots. “Now, _he_ knows how to wear an outfit,” she whistled. Alex rolled his eyes so hard he swore they fell out. Michael only winked in response, but at Alex instead of Hanna. Alex averted his gaze shyly; he shouldn’t be looking at Michael this way when thoughts of Jason were still lingering.

Looking for an out, he glanced over to Spencer who had put on her, well ‘Spencer-face’, and it was time for some housekeeping—no more cafeteria talk.

“Ok. Everyone knows the plan, right?” They all nodded in agreement, some rolled their eyes; Spencer continued on, “So, Aria and I will see where this phone number leads, Han and Em will scout out Wilson’s place, and that leaves Alex and Michael on hospital records.” Alex glared at no one in particular. How did he get _so_ lucky to draw the ‘Michael straw’?

He was moments from protesting when everyone averted their eyes at once, all landing on the same person—Jenna Marshall.

Michael chuckled, shaking his head, “I dunno why you’re all _so_ afraid of a blind gir-” they all cut him off with a ‘shhh, holding a finger to the center of their mouths. He put his hands up in mock surrender, “Jeeze ok, ok.” As the rest of them un-froze their stares, Alex saw Michael turn to get in his looks. They hadn’t _exactly_ told him about Jenna, or how she became blind. New friends didn’t need to know _everything_ , right?

The rest of them knew _just_ how dangerous Jenna could be. Not wanting her overhear any of their plans, they kept the rest of their lunch conversation casual. Besides, this wasn’t the first, second, third, (the list goes on) time Spencer had gone over the plan; she was nothing if not organized.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and the Liars packed up their things, heading off to finish the rest of the school day. Before he could disappear, Alex reached a hand out, snagging Michael by his bicep; “No funny business this afternoon, you hear me?” Michael smiled at him slyly, “Yea ok Manes.” Alex shook his head in frustration, “I mean it. We’re in and out of there-no bullshit.” Michael looked at him intently, “I won’t fuck it up Alex, swear.” Alex didn’t meet his eyes, only nodded and released his hold on him. He knew what Michael was really referring to. That was a conversation he wasn’t ready for, especially not at school where who knows who was lurking where.

Alex had a few more hours before he had to deal with Michael, and whoever else _A_ decided to throw into the mix today. It was obviously the only thing he could think about for the remainder of the school day.

~

Their group was always paired off according to the plan, and who’s expertise’s were needed for what.

Spencer and Aria, or _SpAria_ as they liked to refer to themselves, made a great duo. Spence was intuitive and brainy; she could out-plan and out-smart just about anyone. Aria on the other hand, was small yet mighty- she could always hold her own, and you definitely wanted her on your team. Then there was Hanna and Emily, the good cop vs. bad cop pair. Han had _no_ problems saying exactly what she thought—she literally had no filter; it worked wonders for getting them out of tight situations. And Em was there to smooth the situations; she always knew how to calm people, plus she was a great listener, picking up on little details the others might miss.

That left him and Michael, he wasn’t sure how they fit together, just that they did. Alex was an A-grade hacker, no pun intended. Michael was—well Michael. He was a great bullshitter—that, Alex new for sure. And it wasn’t the same as how Hanna talked, or rather lied, her way out of things. Michael had this annoying charm he laid on top of faking it, until you believed it too. He could also move things with his mind, but that’s a story for another time. I mean what ordinary teenager didn’t have superpowers that included telekinesis? Michael was basically your average teenager, just better looking—in Alex’s opinion at least. Alex hadn’t thought it so strange, not after everything else in life he had experienced— It wasn’t like Michael was anything crazy like an Alien or anything; ok another story for later.

Michael would show off his powers from time to time, but never in front of the others, just Alex. Alex, he trusted. 

~

“You’re late,” Alex protested as Michael strode up beside him. “I know. . . sorry,” Michael sounded defeated. Alex gave him a pass, for now anyway. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

They walked in sync through the double doors of the hospital building, walking like they belonged there as to not attract unwanted attention. The goal was to find the morgue and locate the files on Jason’s autopsy. There would be a few codes and locks Alex would have to jailbreak along the way. In order for them to get access, he needed Michael to stick to the plan.

They continued through the halls, making their way downstairs toward the basement. Alex stopped to pull his computer from his backpack, getting quickly to work on breaking through the back door, literally and figuratively.

He could feel Michael vibrating with anticipation next to him. “Can you just act normal for _five_ _seconds_. I’m almost in.” Michael blew out a breath of air, “We’ve got company man.” Alex looked up just in time to see a hardened ‘Nurse Ratchet’ lookalike heading straight for them-she looked all business, no nonsense. “Excuse me young men, what do you think you’re doing down here?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ How to explain this?

Michael decided for him, suddenly bursting into a fit of tears, catching Alex completely off guard.

“It’s _just so_ terrible what happened to her,” Michael sobbed dramatically. The nurse, clearly as taken back as Alex, leaned forward to comfort Michael. She spoke to him softly, “What girl? You mean the one they just brought in who-” Michael cut her off in another bout of sobs, “Yes! That’s the one!” The nurse pulled Michael into a firm hug, “Oh honey. I’m so sorry. Let me take you to her.” She guided Michael in the opposite direction, clutching onto his shoulders gently as they went. Michael turned slightly, winking back at Alex—guess he just found Michaels useful talent. The door to the right clicked open, he was in.

~

Michael met up with him about 20 minutes later, a big smile plastered on his face, clearly still proud of his performance. Alex was deep in the database looking for any info on the case he could find.

He looked up abruptly, staring at Michael questioningly, “Wait, how the hell did you get in here?” Michael gave him his charming wink face, “telekinesis baby.” Alex rolled his eyes at Michael; he’d lost count of how many times he’d done that today.

“Thanks for helping me with the doors,” he said sarcastically. Michael simply shrugged at him, “You said no bullshit, remember?” Alex considered rolling his eyes yet again, deciding against it before going back to the task at hand.

There were files for days on Jason’s case; he was having a difficult time sorting through all of it. He’d open one file, only to find thirty more; it was endless. He was so caught up in all of it, he didn’t notice Michael riffling through the drawers, thumbing through manila folders. Abruptly, Michael exclaimed, “Why not just look at this man?” Alex looked up perplexed; _huh_ , guess hacking wasn’t always the easiest route after all.

He moved to stand next to Michael, their arms touching slightly, as Alex tried to read over his shoulder. Michael flipped through the file as they read each page over thoroughly. In specific, they wanted to know how Jason was killed, or better yet, _what_ was used to kill him.

They were on the last page but still hadn’t found what they were looking for. “Wait go back, it _has_ to be here!” Michael flipped through it again, still coming up empty. Alex grabbed the folder from his hands to take a look for himself.

“ _Dammit_!” He threw the folder down in frustration. Michael raised his eyebrows in concern, but stayed silent.

“There’s a page missing. Someone must’ve gotten here before us and ripped it out,” Alex said through gritted teeth. Neither one of them had to say it, they both knew exactly who that someone was— _A_ , or one of their many helpers.

Alex slumped to the cold floor feeling defeated; they were always _one_ step behind. After a moment, Michael knelt down in front of him, not speaking until Alex met his eyes. “I’m sorry you didn’t find what you were looking for. I know. . . I know he was important to you.”

Just when he thought Michael was going to say something asinine, he went and did the exact opposite. Alex closed his eyes to keep the tears from flowing out; he felt Michael lean his forehead against his, warm and inviting to the touch. He breathed Michael in, his fresh rain scent always relaxing him. He tried to let everything else fade, absorbing his smell only.

Michael raised a hand, placing it in the crook of Alex’s neck and chin, rubbing circles there with the pads of his thumbs. Alex reached up to grasp his scruffy face, pulling him closer. Their lips found each other easily, diving in, tasting each other like it was their last kiss. Michael grabbed him by the waist bringing him closer as Alex deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside until it met Michaels eagerly awaiting. Alex could feel the heat between them, their dicks hardening as their friction sped up. Michael grunted; Alex let out a soft moan in return. He could feel Michael’s lanky fingers creeping up his backside beneath his shirt, applying pressure as he went.

Alex was seconds from ripping off his shirt when his phone dinged, breaking them apart. They stood up hastily, straightening their clothes as they tried to brush the other off—as if they actually could.

Michael leaned against a cabinet trying to still his breathing; Alex did the same with the countertop in front of him. He picked his phone up, reading the text from Spencer: _SOS, meet at barn. Aria and I found something._

Alex turned to Michael who was pulling in his bottom lip. _Fuck_. If it weren’t for _A,_ he’d march right over there and finish what they’d started. But he couldn’t and they both knew the moment was over; back to reality. Besides, was he _really_ dry humping Michael in a morgue? He shook his thoughts away; Michael really clouded his head.

“Come on, we have to meet at Spencer’s.” Nothing else was said, Michael simply followed him out the door and they made their way outside the hospital.

They’d never gotten around to talking about the last time, and Alex hoped they wouldn’t this time either; if they talked about _them_ , then Alex would have to talk about _him_ —something he wasn’t ready for, and might never be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading💜 More chapters are on the way!!  
>  I haven't decided on a posting schedule yet but maybe Wednesday's (: let me know how you're liking it so far!


	3. The Michael Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Liars re-group to show each other what they found and Michael recalls the first time he and Alex really connected, over their pasts and who they really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm a day early but oh well, I couldn't wait any longer 🙃
> 
> Things are starting to get interesting this chapter! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Told from Michael's POV.

** M **

They met the rest of the Liars back at their designated meeting spot, which was the barn next to Spencer’s house. It lay just to the side of her house, offering them privacy from the adults; though it apparently did nothing to stop _A_ and their minions.

Toby, Spencer’s boyfriend, had joined them; he had graduated last year, though he was very ‘in’ with all things _A,_ as Michael had quickly learned. Toby got up to greet Alex as him and Michael entered the barn. They gave each other the bro-hug along with the usual pleasantries before sitting down next to one another, leaving Michael on his own.

Spencer got straight to business; “Han, Em, show them what you found.” Emily pulled a small silver flash drive from her pocket, placing it into the computer Spencer had set up. Hanna navigated the mouse, clicking open the single file that appeared. Everyone huddled close together to ger a better look; everyone except for Michael who stayed near the door—he was always keeping guard.

A video began to play, showing a dark scenery near windows and storefronts. “That looks like Ravenswood,” Alex and Spencer spoke at the same time, eyeing each other in unspoken agreement. Apparently, they’d both had their own stories concerning Ravenswood, no one understanding the horrors of it better than them.

“Look, it’s Jason!” Hanna exclaimed, pointing at the screen, nearly stabbing her finger through it.

The Liars were mesmerized; they couldn’t take their eyes off of the screen or the scene that played out before them. Jason appeared in the frame, seemingly happy as he bounded down the sidewalk in the middle of the night, laughing away at whoever was recording. Jason stopped abruptly, coming to a complete still as his face turned deadpan. He shouted out, _“Please, I’m begging you! Don’t!”_ The camera angle faltered, then cut to black completely, leaving them in the same darkness Jason was now in.

Hanna picked the laptop up, practically shoving it towards Alex as she begged, “Come on, fix it! _ALEX_!” Alex nearly let the computer drop as he bolted for the door—Aria managed to grab it just before it hit the floor. She glared at Hanna, “ _Seriously_?”

Spencer took control again, “Guys, this isn’t getting us anywhere. Someone needs to bring Alex back. We should _all_ be together for this.” Michael took that as his que, tearing out the door to find him.

“Alex? Come on, where are you?” Michael wished his special ability included x-ray vision or some shit right about now.

“Here,” he heard Alex call somberly from nearby.

Michael approached him cautiously, standing a few paces away once he reached him. “You ok man?” Alex sat silent, not meeting his eyes.

Michael began mumbling, more to himself than anyone, “Of course you’re not ok, why would you be after your dead-well whatever he was that you never want to talk about… _idiot_! Why do I-” Alex cut him off with a wave of his hand in the air. “Guerin it’s fine, really.”

Michael smiled at him sheepishly, their eyes finally locking. He tried again, “Well, do you want…to talk about it?” Alex answered with a quick, “No,” then, “Let’s just go back inside. We have shit to finish.” Michael felt like he _always_ said the wrong thing when it came to Jason, no matter how gently he approached the topic. His face dropped slightly, though he simply nodded, letting Alex lead the way back indoors.

Everyone was speaking in hushed tones as they re-entered the barn, quieting when the boys approached. Hanna moved toward Alex, “Hey, I’m sorry. I don’t know _what_ I was thinking.” Alex brushed her off, “It’s fine Han. Let’s get the rest of this over with.” Well at least his other friends received the same treatment, not that that made him feel any better—not really.

It turned out Spencer and Aria hadn’t had much luck, other than the number might lead back to Ravenswood; Michael didn’t think that was a coincidence, as he was sure the rest of them didn’t either.

He let Alex tell them what they’d found, or rather, what they didn’t find. “How can a page just be _missing_?” Spencer cried, shaking her fists in frustration. Michael felt their frustration in his own ways, even if he hadn’t known Jason—no one liked losing somebody they loved.

“Well, it looks like we’re no further than earlier today, other than the disturbing video that is,” Aria offered with a raise or her shoulders.

The gang collapsed back into their seats, feeling defeated yet again. Alex surprised everyone when he rose a few moments later, grabbing the laptop as he said, “I’ll see what I can find” and stormed out of the barn. No one said a word; the Liars grabbed their things and parted ways for the night, knowing they’d re-group in the morning.

~

Michael didn’t follow Alex that night. He also didn’t try and join him in the middle of it, deciding Alex needed some space.

He wandered around Rosewood aimlessly late into the night, avoiding his most recent foster home. Alex knew a little about his situation, given that they were in a similar one, but he would never understand _how_ much harder it’d been for Michael; having powers that you didn’t really understand as a child could really fuck up your adoption placement(s). Not that he knew everything about his powers now, as a teen, but he knew enough to keep himself safe; well, safe enough.

He came to a bench in the center of town and laid down on it, making himself comfy. Taking his jacket off, he pulled it up to cover the majority of his face, closed his eyes, and let his tired body relax.

Six months ago, Alex wasn’t even in Michael’s orbit, now he was _all_ he could think about. Alex had these piercing brown eyes that Michael always found himself lost in. They’d left him speechless the first time they met, when Michael had run into him and knocked him flat on his ass, landing on top of him. Those eyes of his matched the coffee that had spilled from his cup, the one Michael never offered to replace. It wasn’t on purpose; he honestly hadn’t even thought about it the day of, too lost in Alex to notice anything else.

Thinking back to it made him snicker—he did remember the coffee cup flying, just not anything after. That had been a great way to start his first day in Rosewood, meeting Alex—not the spilling his coffee part; if only he knew what was to come.

~

Alex found out about Michael’s powers the same day Michael found out about _A_.

_They were at the brew late one night, sitting on the couch next to each other, talking about nothing really; they simply enjoyed being near the other. Michael had been around for a couple months at this point, Alex taking a specific liking to him over the others. It was just the two of them; Em worked there and had lent them the keys to stay there as long as they pleased._

_Alex phone suddenly wouldn’t stop going off as he began to receive a string of texts. His phone dinged constantly as one message came in after the next. Michael had reached across him playfully trying to grab it, when Alex became exceedingly serious. He knew they hadn’t known each other for that long, but there was definitely something between them—something more than friendship._

_Before Michael had a chance to question him on what he’d done wrong, or who the texts were from, the power kicked off. Both boys were sent into high alert, each for their own reasons. Alex grabbed onto Michael, making sure he was ok, when they both turned at the sound of a crashing window. A hulking rock sailed through the window, aiming straight for Alex’s head. Michael never thought twice as he instantly pushed the rock back, flinging it to the side, using his mind to do so._

_A figure dressed in all black, darted away into the night, leaving Alex and Michael alone once more. Almost simultaneously the boys turned to each other, shouted their accusations at the other._

**_Michael_ ** _: “Who the hell was that, and don’t tell me you haven’t seen them before- I **saw** the look on your face.” _

**_Alex_ ** _: How the **hell** did you move that rock, and don’t say it moved itself- I…I saw what you did.”_

_They stared at each other in awe, waiting for the other one to give up the act. Neither of them got any sleep that night as they discovered each other’s stories, each other’s pasts._

_Considering they were both stubborn as hell, they’d found a coin in the now broken register, flipped it, and found a winner—Michael. Being the gentleman he was, Michael offered to go first anyway, saying, “Ok, ok Manes, **I’ll** go first.” Alex gave him his famous eyeroll, one Michael had come to adore over the months. _

_Michael hadn’t been sure where to start; it wasn’t every day you told your best (only) friend that you were an alien with mind-moving capabilities. He expected a laugh, maybe even a face of shock—Alex gave neither. It was more of a genuine look of curiosity. One that said, **‘wow that’s incredible tell me more** ’, rather than, ‘ **oh my god what are you and please stop talking, like immediately**.’ _

_It was unlike any interaction Michael had ever experienced, human or otherwise. Alex was the first person he’d told who didn’t run and hide or try to use it against him; Alex accepted him just the way he was, alien and all._

_Alex’s story had been a little unusual; a mysterious A person who stalks them profusely and uses their worst fears against them? **Psssh**. And people thought **aliens** were weird. There were a lot more layers to A than his own personal story, but he didn’t have to learn everything in one night; he hoped they would have many more like this, just being open and completely themselves._

_That night was also the first time they kissed, touched each other without letting go. Their conversation had faded and night was turning to morning._

_They were sitting close to each other, almost touching at their hips. Michael wanted, needed, to be closer. He leaned in until their knees knocked, Alex looking at him with those coffee eyes of his. Leaning in closer, Michael parted his lips and brought them to Alex’s, lingering on the tip of them. Alex brought their lips together as he leaned forward, kissing him softly. Michael deepened the kiss as Alex pulled him in further, leaving no space between them._

_The sun had begun to come out, pulling them away from each other, just in time to watch it rise. Alex had looked back to Michael, “I don’t know what you are, but I know I want you in my life.” Michael had smiled at him tenderly before pulling him in for another kiss._

_If you’re wondering how they stayed all night without the cops coming, well, Michael might have turned the alarm off too— **telekinesis** baby! _

_With the sun high in the sky, they made their way out, only leaving their trace on each other. Em would never know, right?_

The glass shattered again as Michaels eyes flew open from where he’d fallen asleep on the bench. He sat up immediately, his eyes darting all around, finally landing on broken glass. Two figures were chasing each other, one wearing all black, the other in jeans and a faded blue top—just like the one Jason had gone missing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's been reading along or if you just joined; I don't have this whole story planned out yet but I'm having fun writing it and I hope you're enjoying everything so far (:
> 
> More chapters on the way 💕


	4. A Kiss before Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to figure out what, or rather who, it was he saw. His mind is racing, unsure of what to do with this newfound information. When the Liars meet up again to plot their next move, what does he tell them—what does he tell Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes between both Michaels and Alex POV.
> 
> Enjoy (:

**_ M _ **

Michael shot up off the bench, nearly falling on his ass as he raced to follow the two figures. He was too baffled at the sight in front of him to even consider using his capabilities. The Jason look-alike disappeared around the corner along with the other person, leaving Michael alone and breathless.

He leaned over, placing his palms on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were on high alert as he was fully awake now; they kept shifting all around the square. Nothing and no one were in sight. It was as if his mind made the whole thing up, only he knew it hadn’t.

Michael found himself rushing toward Alex’s before he thought better of it. He was halfway there before he changed courses, heading back into the night.

His mind was buzzing with one insane thought to another; _what if it was him? Do I tell Alex? Should I try and find—Jason? Was it even him?_

Endless thoughts and questions raced through his mind; he didn’t know how to answer any of them or what he should do with this information. His first thought was that Alex and the others might not believe him, and if they did—what did that mean? The little information Alex had given him was that Jason had been dead, for two years now. Jason had been missing for some time until his body was found, making the Liars worst fears come true.

His own research didn’t tell him much about _how_ Jason died, it was more _who_ he was when he was alive. From what Michael had concluded, he wasn’t well liked. Not for the reasons Michael would’ve guessed though. It seemed as though Jason’s younger sister, Ali, had been quite the bitch, and Jason hadn’t ever done much to stop her. What was that saying? If you’re not part of the solution, you’re part of the problem.

From what Michael had read, Jason appeared to be an average student, and generally a good guy to be around. His sister on the other hand, came with all kinds of red flag warnings. All he heard about Allison DiLaurentis was how cruel she was to those she deemed unworthy or beneath her, and that was just in the school halls. The Liars wouldn’t give him much information about her or Jason, like they all had secrets to hide. It was another time Michael wished his powers could do more, like read people’s minds, for instance. It was exhausting trying to pry information out of them; he should’ve kept his distance from the start. Really, there was only one reason he stuck around and continued to get lost in this mess—for the boy with the pretty eyes.

He had to keep it together, figure out what was going on before he told any of them anything, especially Alex.

Michael pulled his hands through his curly locks, sighing to himself; no way was he getting anymore sleep tonight.

~

**_ A _ **

Alex hadn’t gotten much sleep, what with the video and trying to crack open more of it. He’d stayed up half the night working on it, but had _zero_ luck in recovering anymore of the clip; it had been a long, restless night.

Not to mention, Michael _pissed_ him off.

Why didn’t he follow him home, or come by in the middle of the night? It irritated the hell out of Alex. How does he pick the _one_ night Alex needs him most to up and disappear? He hated to admit that he’d become accustomed to his random break-ins, finding a comfort of sort in them. And who didn’t love seeing that messy/floppy hair of his with sleep still in his voice? Alex groaned aloud, smacking his pillow over his face dramatically. Removing the pillow, he shook his head to clear it, letting out a heavy breath. He rolled out of bed, practically hitting the floor before pulling himself up. He threw on a more Hanna-approved outfit, walked out the door, and made his way to school. Without Michael intruding this morning, at least he’d gotten a shower in.

The incessant call of the bell rang out above him as he made his way into the building, his mind on _anything_ but school.

He didn’t see Michael that morning and when his other friends saw his shadowed face, they refrained from asking any of their impending questions. Alex had some of his own questions; they were the ones he always had, the ones that remained unanswered, and maybe always would.

Lunch couldn’t have arrived sooner—the Liars all needed a break.

Alex picked at his food while his girlfriends chattered around him about nothing in particular. “Ok, are we _not_ going to address the hippo in the room,” Hanna demanded suddenly. Spencer looked at here straight-faced, “Elephant.” Hanna gave her an incredulous look, wrinkling her nose. Spencer tried again, “The term is _elephant_ in the room, not hippo.” Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance as she waved her hands in the air; “Who cares about the stupid animal! We’re really _not_ going to talk about Jason?” The girls all looked around quickly as if Hanna had just announced she was pregnant instead of mentioning the name of their dead friend.

Alex hadn’t been paying the slightest attention to their conversation until the mention of Jason; Michael arrived at the same time, throwing him out of the loop once more.

Michael looked _wrecked_ , like he hadn’t slept in days even though he had just seen him the night before. His eyes were bloodshot and his curly hair appeared tangled in knots, the rest of his appearance looking generally disheveled. Look he wasn’t the tidiest guy, but he always made an effort. Alex thought he did anyway.

Alex looked at him with raised eyebrows, unsure of what to say. It was Emily who spoke first, “Michael, are you _ok_? You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.” Hanna of course had to add her two cents in next, “Ok, I totally take back what I said about you being fashionable the other day.” Michael only met Alex’s stare, ignoring the rest of the Liars. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something, stopping himself at the last minute. He made up some lame excuse about studying all night and the shower not working in the morning. None of them bought it, but they let him pass; Alex would question him later.

Going back to their banter, The Liars agreed to meet up at Hanna’s after school, since her mom had a business meeting that night. They didn’t talk about much else, everyone afraid to say the wrong thing and upset the other. Michael didn’t say anything at all, barley acknowledging their plans for later. When Alex saw him later in the day, he continued to act strange and was oddly uncharacteristic with his usual charismatic demeanor. It felt like everyone was a little on edge these days except for Michael; they could always count on him to be lighthearted. Alex knew whatever it was, he wasn’t going to spill about it in the school halls; he would have to corner him later after their meeting to get to the bottom of it. He wanted to help Michael as he had always done for him, or at least tried to.

~

Alex and Hanna arrived to their house at the same time; she didn’t understand why they couldn’t ride together. Sometimes Alex just needed that drive alone with his thoughts so he could gather himself for the day, especially before one of their meetings. Hanna could be quite the chatter box which was _great_ when you needed a distraction, just not when you wanted to think.

As they approached the front door Hanna turned to meet him, “I’ll start the coffee, you set up the snacks?” Alex nodded in agreement. The two went to work after placing their backpacks on the table, taking out bowls and cups as they tore open bags and started the coffee pot.

The rest of the group arrived shortly, and as per usual, Spence was _all_ business. She dove right into what their plan of attack should be next and where they should look for clues this time around.

Alex couldn’t focus on any of it; Michael sat in the chair across from him, fidgeting continuously while looking nervous as hell. Alex bore a stare his direction, willing him to make eye contact, but he seemed lost in his head.

At the shout of their names, Michael and Alex both shot up and out of their heavy thoughts. The girls stared back at them, Aria speaking first, “ _What_ is with your two? Have you even heard a _word_ we’ve said?” The boys both mumbled something noncommittal. The girls simply shook their heads, having no idea what was going on with them.

Hanna offered them an out, “Can we just pause this for a minute, I’m starved.” No one argued with her as they made their way to the kitchen to fill plates with chips and dip that Alex had set out earlier; everyone took a _large_ cup of coffee.

Alex skipped the chips, lunging straight for Michael. He grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the back door.

“You know Manes, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask,” Michael chided sarcastically. Sarcastic or not, at least Alex had finally got him talking. Glaring Michaels direction, Alex spewed, “Cut the shit Guerin. You were missing all morning and have been acting weird as hell _all_ day.”

Michael raised his eyebrows in response, “That different from any other day?” Alex rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. He turned to walk away, not having time for Michael’s bullshit right now.

Firm, yet gentle hands stopped him, pulling his arm to turn him back around. Michaels hazels caught him dead on, “Look, I’m sorry ok?” A heavy breath escaped his parted lips. “I just…don’t know if I should tell you…or how really.” Alex couldn’t imagine what Michael could possibly want to hide from him, given the fact he’d already entrusted him with his biggest secret.

The shorter boy met his eyes, softer this time, waiting for him to continue. Michael rubbed at his eyebrow nervously while biting the inside of his mouth. “Look, um, I don’t think we should talk about this.” Alex looked at him questioningly, “Want to go somewhere else?” The curly haired boy shook his head ‘no’ and answered, “I mean like at all.”

Everything from the night before finally hit and Alex _lost_ his shit. He began yelling and cursing Michael out; “If you don’t want to tell me fine, but don’t come through _my_ fucking window later tonight…not that you would anyway after you completely ditched me last night. I mean what do I look like a motel, someplace you can just come and go as you please?” He shook his hands in front of him, “You know what, don’t answer that last part, I’d rather not know.” Michael started blankly back at him, not knowing what to do with a heated Alex. It gave Alex the time to start back up again, continuing on with his shouting. He couldn’t see past his rage, didn’t see the strong hands that came up, taking his face in them. Without hesitation, Michael took his face in his hands, pulling him in for a searing kiss. They breathed into each other, letting all of their stresses fade out.

Michael pulled away suddenly, leaving Alex to catch his breath. He looked right into Alex’s coffee eyes holding them steadily. His voice hitched slightly as he let his confession come pouring out.

“I think he’s alive…I-I saw him…I saw Jason.”

Gasps rang out from behind them and they turned to see the rest of the Liars standing there, mouths ajar.

They didn’t know what they were more shocked about—Michaels confession, or the fact that they had just kissed; it was obvious to them it wasn’t their first.

Michael twisted back around, meeting Alex who had since gone cold, his eyes almost fading to black as moisture rose around them. Alex looked him dead in the eyes, “I hate you Michael. I hate you so fucking much.” He stalked off, shoving into Michaels’ shoulder as he passed.

Michael looked back at the girls as his own tears began to form; he’d really fucked up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far💜
> 
> I have more chapters on the way soon; I'll try to post them as I edit them instead of week by week.


	5. Scream for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't want to see or talk to Michael, and Michael knows he messed up-big time. Spencer comes up with a new plan, and it'll take all of them working together to make sure it goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is here! I think this is one of my favorites so far so I hope you like it 😊
> 
> Enjoy!

** M **

A couple weeks had passed since Michael had given Alex the unsightly news about Jason. Alex still hadn’t talked to him—he would barely even _look_ at him.

Michael didn’t know how to act or what to say, so he avoided Alex as much as he could. He told himself he was giving Alex the space he needed, when really, he was giving himself an out. It was easier that way, to pretend he didn’t care. Not only was he hiding from Alex’ feelings, but his own too. He only wished he’d gone after Alex that night instead of falling asleep on that damn bench; everything had been fucked up since.

Joining the girls at lunch, he took the seat opposite of Emily, Spencer and Aria sat across from him, and Hanna to his right. They fell into casual conversation, avoiding all of the large animals in the room, as according to Hanna. Aria was going on about Ezra—Mr. Fitz, and the others chimed in about what she should wear for their date tonight. Michael couldn’t imagine even _liking_ a teacher, let alone _dating_ one. The whole concept of it freaked him out, no matter how ‘normal’ Aria and the others always made it out to be. He was considering asking Aria how exactly all of that worked when he saw a floppy brown-haired boy approaching from the corner of his eye.

The only open seats were either next to Michael or Hanna, both leaving Alex stuck next to Michael. Alex glared at the bench, making no attempts to move toward either spot. Hanna turned to him, rolling her eyes, “ _Oh my god_ , can’t you two just kiss and make up already?” Aria swatted her from across the table as she spoke through gritted teeth, “ _Hanna_!” Hanna brushed her off, “What? It’s not like we don’t all know.”

Clearly having enough, Alex stormed off, throwing his lunch in the trash as he went. Michael stayed where he was, too stunned to move. His eyes drifted over to Spencer who caught his attention giving him a nod of her head in Alex’ direction. The rest of them had gone on with the conversation, Spencer being the only one to acknowledge the situation at hand. Michael shrugged his shoulders, his eyes going wide. Spencer mouthed ‘ _Go after him_ ’ sternly, twisting her head in Alex’s direction once more. Sighing heavily, Michael finally hoisted himself off the bench and began walking in the direction Alex had gone.

Alex was making his way off campus, quickening his pace with every step. Almost as if he knew Michael was following him, he began to take off in a sprint. Michael followed suit, though not with much luck; he wasn’t exactly what you’d call the ‘runner type’. He was more of a ‘take my time’ kind of guy or ‘bring things to himself by using his mind’ type. That gave him an idea. He channeled Alex in, focusing his mind on him as he halted Alex’s moves, bringing him to a stand.

Alex thudded to a stop, barely landing on his feet. He swiveled around, anger emanating from him. He stormed over to Michael, invading his space entirely. Alex got right up into his face as he spit out, “Don’t! You don’t get to do that, not to _me_!”

Michael feigned indifference, pulling his lips together tightly. Alex was standing in front of him, fuming, his breaths coming out heated; his whole body shook with adrenaline.

Michael inhaled slowly, pushing it out before he spoke. “Alex. I’m sorry. I never wanted… _want_ , to hurt you.” Alex gaze had shifted to the ground, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Michael continued on, “Look maybe I was fucking seeing things, I was _half_ asleep.” He breathed outwardly, “I never should’ve said anything to you.”

Michael shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked up to the sky, seeking some sort of sign. It came moments later when heavy fists connected with his abdomen out of nowhere. Alex punched him over and over again, tears streaming down his face. Michael knew it’s what he deserved, and he would do almost anything to take Alex’ pain away. Alex continued hitting him until Michael couldn’t take his sobs any longer; the pain from the punches was nothing compared to other pains he’d felt throughout his lifetime.

Reaching between them, he grabbed Alex’s wrists, stilling them. The fight had gone out of Alex for the most part; he barely resisted Michaels touch. Michael brought Alex in close to him, pushing Alex into his chest where he held him tightly. Alex hesitated slightly at first, though eventually gave in, letting his tears soak through Michael’s white tee-shirt. Michael barely noticed the moisture soaking through as he pulled Alex closer, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

They stayed that way for several minutes, Michael rubbed at Alex’ back while Alex sobbed repeatedly. Once the sobs had subsided, Michael pulled back slightly to give Alex space; it was clearly unwanted as Alex only pushed himself closer to Michael. Planting a chaste kiss on the top of his head, Michael whispered, “I’m sorry Alex. I’m _so_ sorry I couldn’t find out more.”

He felt Alex nod into him and Michael finally released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Alex lifted his head up a moment later, stepping away from Michael slightly. Their eyes looked up to meet each other and they both smiled weakly.

“Really Alex, I _am_ sorry.” Alex nodded, waving him off with a hand.

“I know Guerin, I know you are.” He sniffled slightly, clearing his throat before continuing on. “Look, it’s not your fault…just, easier to take it out on you.” He paused again, then added, “I’m sorry too…for saying I hate you. That was wrong and I wish I could take it back.”

Michael knew that feeling all too well. There were so many things he wanted to take back, do differently. All he could do now was be there for Alex; be there for Alex like no one ever was for him.

He reached his hands up to Alex’s eyes and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. Alex grasped onto his forearms, “I’m a mess.” Michael shook his head, his floppy hair moving from side to side; “Yea, well so am I.” The boys smiled at each other knowingly, leaning into each other until their foreheads touched. They breathed in each other’s familiar scents, neither moving to pull away.

Michael began to mumble into the space between them, “Sorry about you know…the other thing too. I just couldn’t let you walk away…not again.” Alex looked up; his eyes still glossy from the tears that had now subsided. “We have to find a better way, me and you. We can’t be each other’s punching bags.” Michael arched his brow, a sly smile creeping up his cheeks, “You mean literally or figuratively?” Alex rolled his eyes, “Both. _Asshole_.” Chuckling slightly, Michael guided Alex back to the tables, never moving his hand from where it rested on Alex’s back.

They came to a stop once they reached the table with the other Liars. The girls smiled awkwardly, everyone unsure of how to act. Alex waived them off. “It’s fine guys, I’m fine.” He added, “We’re fine,” bumping shoulders with Michael. The crew smiled softly, Hanna’s a bit brighter as she said, “Great. Now, listen to Spence’s plan—it’s a good one.”

~

** A **

Alex thought a lot about what had happened with Michael, specifically, what Michael had seen, why he told him and why he hadn’t wanted too, and how he used his powers on him. They were all largely on his mind, though none of them competed with how he _felt_ about Michael. He knew Michael cared about him, that much was obvious. It was more _why_ he cared about him and what that meant. The last time Alex had really let someone in was with Jason. _Jason_. The two were hardly comparable, and yet, he couldn’t _stop_ doing it.

Jason had been sweet, easy to be around; he was the guy everyone wanted to be friends with. Then there was Michael. Michael was arrogant, unreliable, _maddening_ ; Alex couldn’t ever get him out of his head. While Jason was understanding, Michael was pushy; he knew Alex was capable of more and he wouldn’t stand around and watch him waste it. Then there was the biggest factor of them all—he loved Jason. It wasn’t until he got to know Michael that he really sat and thought about his love for Jason. It hadn’t exactly been reciprocated, not the way he wanted it to be anyway. When he was around Michael it was as if he could feel their feelings being reciprocated off the other, like they were always on the same wavelength.

The problem? He _hated_ the thought of replacing one with the other. He was allowed to love both of them; he just didn’t know how. Even with Jason gone, his feelings were still there.

Hanna busted into his room without knocking, as she always did. Alex was laying back on his bed, his thoughts racing around. “Are you _still_ sulking about your cowboy? I thought you two kissed and made up?” She flopped down onto the bed next to him, willing him to answer. He looked to her seriously, “There was no kissing.” She scoffed, horrified by the notion; Alex cracked up.

Hanna picked at the bedspread absently. “Do you…still think about him?” A heavy sigh escaped Alex as he considered the weight of her question. “Yea. All the time. I don’t know how _not_ to.” She bit the inside of her lip, pondering his answer. Neither of them said anything for a beat, just sat in the comfortable silence. Hanna looked to him suddenly, “I think it’s ok. I mean if you like them both. I think Jason would be ok with that.” Alex brows furrowed together. Hanna and the other girls had never talked about his feelings for Jason; not when he was alive and definitely not since he had passed. It was something none of them wanted to talk about, afraid it would ruin the friendship; it did anyway, just in other ways.

Alex reached out until he found her hand. He grasped it, squeezing lightly; “Thanks Han. I love you, you know that, right?” She smiled at him wide, “You better biatch!” Alex tackled her playfully, tickling at her until she started screeching “Ok, ok, I love you too!!”

Friends were good to have, especially the ones that loved you back the same way.

~

They had been working on Spencer’s latest plan, plotting everything out; they were all set, ready to put it into motion.

The Liars were in the barn, going over the details one last time before they headed out for the night. Like last time, they paired off into groups of two. This time Emily was with Michael, Aria went with Hanna, leaving Alex with Spencer. Alex wanted Michael to be by his side for this, but with Emily being _A’s_ easy target, she would need some strong backup. Obviously, they left out the part about his alien telekinesis; the girls all thought he was buff and strong, so it wasn’t a hard sell anyway.

For the plan, Aria and Hanna would create a distraction while Alex and Spencer would tag team the logistics; Emily and Michael got to tackle the physical part.

Alex placed the mysterious flash drive into Emily’s hand, her shaking fingers closing against it tightly. He lingered his fingers over hers, squeezing a gentle reassurance.

Spencer gazed around the room locking eyes with everyone as she spoke her parting words, “Everyone knows what to do right?” The Liars nodded in unison as she added, “Em, be careful. _Please_.” Emily nodded her direction, “Always.” Alex looked deep into Michaels eyes, begging him to keep her safe. Michael gave him a knowing nod of his head, promising to take care of her. They hated using one another for bait, though some things simply couldn’t be avoided.

With everything and everyone intact, the Liars all made their way out of the barn and into the darkness, following their partners one by one.

Once they were in the car, Alex looked to Spencer, “Do you really think this will work?” She turned to him intently, “It has to.” They drove the rest of the way in silence.

** M **

Michael preferred to use himself as bait, but he wasn’t _A’s_ target at the moment and they/it— **whatever** _A_ was, would never believe Michael to willingly give up something so easily. If he couldn’t be by Alex’s side, this was the next best; at least he could be useful, telekinesis or not.

The plan was simple; Emily was to meet _A_ at the Kissing Rock—alone, leave the flash drive in the secret notch of the rock, and her secret (whatever it was) would remain hidden. He didn’t ask her what the secret was and she didn’t offer an explanation, probably because she knew it would come out eventually—it always did with _A_.

He made it to the surrounding area of the meet-up point and hid behind the tree line, making himself scarce. Emily would be there in about half an hour; Michael waited. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of _A_ and Jason, or _whoever_ it was that Michael had seen that night. Michael didn’t know what to think or who he hoped that it was he saw that night; he just didn’t want any of it to hurt Alex; he’d been through enough.

Hanna and Aria were across town with everyone’s phones, knowing that _A_ tracked them; they didn’t want _A_ to suspect anything. _A_ always seemed to be a step ahead of them, but not this time. Alex had placed his own trackers onto Michael and Emily incase _A_ tried anything, along with listening devices so that Spence and him could track the conversations.

It was early nightfall. Michael rubbed his hands together at the chill in the air from the fall night. He heard the crunch of branches nearby and spotted Emily coming through across the way. Emily’s voice rang through his ear, “Are you in place?” She sounded nervous as hell. He replied calmly in hopes to ease her, “Yes, straight ahead. Don’t worry Em, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He could sense Emily giving a nod of her head, pausing before she moved on. Once he saw her near the clearing, he became hyperaware of his surroundings, checking to make sure it was just the two of them.

Emily crept out from the tree line, eyeing the area curiously. Her steps were slow, yet pointed, as she stepped toward the kissing rock. Once she reached it, Michael saw her bend slightly and retrieve the device from her pocket before bending down further to place it in the designated spot.

Michael watched as she pretended to look around the woods nonchalantly. Michael gritted his teeth, “Em what’re you doing? Get out of there!” He knew she was hoping to stay there and catch a glimpse of _A_ , but that wasn’t part of the plan. Nothing ever went their way if they tried to stick around ‘secretly’.

A small voice came through his ear, “Just, gimmie a minute ok?” Michael was seconds from chastising her again when a figure dressed in all black appeared out of nowhere. They were stealthily making their way to the hidden flash-drive, Emily seemingly unaware.

What caught Michaels attention wasn’t the figure in front of him; it was the crunching of leaves he heard from behind him.

Michael’s senses were all on high alert. He listened and waited, waited until the footsteps came closer. When the crunching was merely steps away from him, he whirled around, using his mind to throw the intruder down. The body fell onto it’s back with a thud and Michael moved closer. He saw the all too familiar jeans and blue top; he sucked in a deep breath as he approached the strangers face.

Just as he caught a glimpse, he heard a blood curdling scream—Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you're thinking so far (: 
> 
> More chapters coming 💜


	6. Can you hear me now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Emily and why wasn't Michael there to protect her? When Alex and Spencer discover what kept Michael's attention, they're no further to solving anything. A is always one step ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I think I'm a few days late, but here it is!
> 
> I hope you enjoy (:

** A **

Alex and Spencer had everything set up on the dash in front of them. They were keeping track of Michael and Emily’s movements, making sure they never got too far apart. The listening devices they’d placed on them also made it convenient to hear what was going on or record anything _A_ might confess.

Everything seemed to be working. Michael was just far enough away from Emily that he could help if needed, and Emily was within close distance, waiting to head to the Kissing Rock.

“Stop,” Spencer said out of nowhere; Alex hands stilled where they’d been drumming on his knee anxiously. Spencer glared where his hands now rested calmly; “We _have_ to think positive ok? No one can concentrate with your heavy breathing and constant tapping.”

Alex blew out a heated breath, curling his fingers into themselves, “Sorry.” He knew she was right, but he couldn’t help it; he was worried about _both_ of them.

Focusing all of his energy on the task at hand, Alex leaned forward checking in on how things were going. The waiting was _killing_ him; he thought _A_ was never going to show, that maybe they’d been set up—again. Even Spencer was beginning to fidget next to him, her fingers anxiously hovering over the steering wheel.

Emily sounded nervous over the coms, Michael reassuring her easily; it helped calm Alex as well.

Several long minutes passed, the silence clinging around them; the only sounds being the static over the coms and the steady breaths as they tried to match each other’s.

Emily was waiting for the set time before making her move; Michael and her both waiting stealthily out of sight. The red tracker beeped, inching forward on the map. Spencer sat bolt upright; “She’s on the move!”

Alex nodded her direction, letting his eyes fall to Michaels position—he was right where he should be. Emily’s red marker surged forward, stopping just before the Kissing Rock. Spencer was agitated, “ _What_ is she doing?” At about the same time, Michaels voice rang through the speakers, asking Emily much the same as Spencer. Emily responded that she simply wanted a minute—a minute they couldn’t afford to take.

Alex and Spencer exchanged looks, their annoyance and fear apparent. They were so focused on where Emily stood, it took a second for Alex to see that Michaels tracker was moving—moving away from Emily instead of towards. He nudged Spencer urgently and she turned to see as Michaels dot moved backwards, taking several random movements all around. Before they could question what he was doing, a loud ear-piercing scream rang through the speakers and then the listening devices went dead.

Their heads whipped back to Emily’s red tracker, but it was gone, disappearing like only _A_ could.

Spencer was ripping the car door open, hopping out before Alex had time to process what was happening. He only knew something was wrong, _very_ wrong, and that they needed to find their friends quickly.

Alex bolted out of the car, dashing after Spencer. They ran through the trees, shouting Michael and Emily’s names as they went. When they reached the opening, they laid eyes on the Kissing Rock—no sign of Emily.

Turning to each other, they both nodded before heading in the direction of where they last saw Michael’s tracker. They moved quietly, not sure what, or who, they would find on the other side.

Voices rose around them as they neared; Spencer’s eyes grew in question; Alex only hoped the voice was Michael’s.

Stepping closer, they saw the back of some boots—cowboy boots. Alex released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Michael turned at the sound of their footsteps, his eyes instantly locking on Alex.

Michael was bent over something, or rather, _someone._

He rose to his feet slowly, not taking his eyes off of the person lying below him. Michael spoke matter of factly, “I think I found the person we’ve been looking for.”

** M **

****

When Michael had spotted the familiar clothes, the same ones he saw in town that night all those weeks ago, his mind had stalled. He didn’t want it to be the person he thought it was, for many reasons; all of them involved Alex getting hurt.

The scream that rang through his ears barely fased him as he met the stranger’s eyes, their face coming into full view. He looked down at them in disgust, “They took her, didn’t they?” The body below him nodded slowly, not daring to make any other movements. Michael sucked in a breath before letting it out gradually. From down below came, “Look, I—” Michael cut them off with a boot to the stomach. “Save it. I’m not the one you need to explain things to.”

Michael’s stomach was in knots. He had so many questions rushing through his mind, but he knew the rest of the Liars would have more.

He heard footsteps behind him and his mind stilled. Keeping his weight on the person, he turned, instantly spotting Alex. His eyes rested there for a moment before moving between Alex and Spencer. He told them he’d found the person they’d been looking for, though it wasn’t the one they’d been suspecting—he sure hadn’t. Michael added on, “I think I found _A_ , or at least one of them.”

Spencer’s mouth gaped; Alex’s face was difficult to read, even for Michael.

He took his foot off the body under him, letting them rise up slowly. Looking back to Alex and Spencer, Michael stated, “Maybe _Toby_ can answer some of your questions.” _Questions you never even thought you had_ ; Michael added silently.

Spencer looked horrified, while Alex appeared stunned. Toby looked to Spencer first, “Spence, let me explain, _please_.” Tears ran down her face as she spoke erratically, “I can’t-who are-I-” She turned and ran in the opposite direction; none of them tried to stop her.

Alex, who had been silent this entire time, looked over to Michael. “We should go. We need to find Emily.” Michael nodded affirmatively, moving to step into sync with him. As they began to walk away, Toby shouted, “Wait! I can help you find Emily.” The boys turned on their heels to meet the traitor. Alex spit out, “We don’t need _any_ help from _you_.”

Michael clenched his fists where they rested at his sides; he wasn’t letting _anyone_ else get hurt today, not on his watch.

Toby breathed out pleadingly, “I know you don’t trust me right now, but _please_ , just let me help you.”

He tossed a phone at them, Michael catching it reflexively. Toby looked to them both, “I’ll call you on there. I’ll find her, I _promise_.”

Michael looked to Alex who remained still and silent. Toby gave them on last glance before he took off—they didn’t try and stop him.

Michael let Alex lead the way back to the car, stopping to check the rock on their way; the device was gone. _Great_. Now _A_ had Emily _and_ her secret.

They found Spencer sitting on the ground, leaned up against the car, head in her hands. Alex knelt to help her up and all of their phones went off at once; Hanna and Aria were wondering what the hell was going on. Michael sighed, “I’ll call them and fill them in.”

As he went to step away, their phones beeped again. It was Spencer who responded this time, “ _Doesn’t feel good having something taken 4rm u does it? U no wht to do if u wnt her back—kisses, A.”_

Michael looked between the two of them, “Ok, what does that even mean?” Spencer and Alex exchanged a look; they’d been dealing with _A_ for a lot longer than Michael had. Alex answered, “It means _A_ wants one of our secrets; A secret in exchange for Emily.”

Michael had no idea how to explain any of this to the other girls, let alone how they were going to process it. Alex stood, pulling Spencer up with him. Looking to Michael he said, “You can call them on the way. We need to re-group and find Emily.” They nodded in agreement and hopped into the car quickly.

Michael hit the send button his finger had been hovering over; Hanna answered almost immediately, her and Arias voice ringing through his speaker.

He caught Alex’ deep eyes in the rearview, not looking away as he spoke into his phone, “Well, I got some good news and…bad news.” He paused before continuing, “We found _A_ but we lost Em.” Silence rang from the other end. Michael looked further into Alex’s eyes as he spoke his next words, “Actually, they’re both bad news. _A_ is…Toby.”

Telling the other girls didn’t make it seem any more real than when Michael fist discovered who it was, only minutes ago. Emily was gone, Toby was _A_ , and they still weren’t any closer to figuring shit out.

Michael didn’t want it to be Jason; he didn’t want it to be anyone they knew. A nameless face would’ve made things easier for all.

As Alex looked away from him, Michael finally understood Alex’s blank stare from earlier; he wasn’t shocked it was Toby—he was disappointed it wasn’t Jason.

Maybe Michael couldn’t decipher Alex’ look because it wasn’t meant for him, but the other boy instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> As always, there's more chapters on the way 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I have more chapters to come 💙


End file.
